Ce que veut Nikola !
by Helen-sanctuary
Summary: Quand Helen écoute les désire de Nikola...


OS : Ce que veut Nikola !

Déjà des heures que Nikola tourner en rond dans sa suite.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte de cet endroit de malheur ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le sanctuaire d'Helen lui avait toujours donné une impression d'oppression.

Il décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de partir et de retrouver sa douce liberté

Devait-il dire au revoir à Helen ? Où juste lui laisser un mot peut être ?

Comme si cela aurait la moindre importance pour elle pensa-t-il.

Il sortit sa valise du grand dressing et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Lorsque soudain on frappa à la porte. Nikola voulut faire comme si il n'entendait rien, mais cette agaçante personne continuer de tambouriner de manière continue à sa porte.

Il décida donc d'ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ce retrouver nez à nez avec Helen Magnus en personne vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleu.

Ses cheveux était détacher et ses boules brune descendaient de manière harmonieuse sur ses fines épaules.

Helen : - Ah tu ouvres enfin ! Qu'es qui ta pris autant de temps ?

En disant ses mots le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le lit, et elle vit que le vampire comptait s'en allait.

Helen : - Tu comptais partir comme cela sans même me dire au revoir ?

Le vampire plongea son regard bleu saphir dans celui d'océan d'Helen et lui dit d'un air las :

Nikola : - Comme si cela avait de l'importance pour toi.

Helen : - Mais qu'es que tu as ?

La scientifique était inquiète cela ne ressembler pas à Nikola d'agir ainsi.

Nikola : - Je suis fatigué de ce « Sanctuaire » ! J'ai envie de me retrouver seul, il y'a beaucoup trop de monde à mon gouts dans cet endroit ! Si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerais continuer ma valise et partir au plus tôt !

Helen : - Il est hors de question que tu t'en aille j'ai besoin de toi ici.

Nikola : - Humm ! Il faut toujours faire comme Helen Magnus veut n'es pas ?

La brune haussa les sourcils en directions du vampire et ajouta :

Helen : - Bien, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux Nikola ! Que tu manques t'il ici si je peux te l'apporter je le ferais.

Nikola : - Ce que je veux ? Mais tu le sais ce que je veux… Mais tu refuses de me le donner, alors je ne perdrais pas mon temps à le redemander !

Helen : - Bien alors n'en parlons plus va-t'en !

La jeune femme sortie de la chambre en claquant la porte

Nikola resta là fixant la porte de sa chambre espérant qu'elle revienne, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis il retourna à sa valise.

Lemon :

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau soudainement, et avant même que Nikola puisse faire quoi que ce soit des lèvres douce et fiévreuse ce plaquèrent avec autorité sur les siennes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le baiser stoppa et laissa le vampire surpris et un peu perdu. Alors la voix douce et chaude d'Helen lui parvint et lui dit :

Helen : - Alors dis-moi ! Que veux Nikola ?

Pour toute réponse le vampire s'approcha et bascula l'objet de ses désirs sur le lit.

Il caressa en douceur ce doux visage qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de toucher ainsi. Ses lèvres parcouraient à présent le cou d'Helen qui ne retenait nullement de petits gémissements qui procurait au vampire des frissons d'extase dans tout le corps.

Alors il commença à retirer chaque parcelle de vêtements à sa portée et caressa et embrassa toujours avec autant de douceurs chaque centimètre de de peau que ses lèvres atteignaient.

Une fois sa partenaires entièrement nue il retira lui-même chacun de ses vêtements et se retrouva très vite nu lui aussi devant sa douce partenaire qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

La jeune femme se leva et posa ses mains chaude sur l'homme en face d'elle qui ne put empêcher un gémissement de passer entre ses lèvres entre ouverte.

Cela fit sourire la brune qui retourna alors son bel amant face au lit et le poussa avec force dessus et dit d'une voix charmeuse :

Helen : - Dis-moi ce que tu veux Nikola !

Comme l'homme ne répondait pas Helen entreprit de le faire gémir à nouveau en prenant cette fois l'objet de son désir à plaine main. Avec de doux et lent va et viens sa main elle mena son amant au bord de l'extase, la machiavel brune arrêta avant même la libération de son amant.

Celui-ci hurla presque de frustration, alors Helen ajouta à nouveau :

Helen : - Alors que veut Nikola ?

Le vampire reprit doucement son souffle et dit d'une voix ou désire et passion ce mêlé :

Nikola : - Je veux être en toi… Te procédé entièrement… Sentir toute tes barrières cédé que tu sois mienne… Enfin !

En disant cela il retourna la brune et reprit autoritairement le dessus.

Il entra alors en elle de manière violente ce qui tira à Helen un petit cri de douleur, le vampire eu un regard inquiet vers sa partenaire. Celle-ci le rassura d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Alors Nikola entama des mouvements plus doux, Helen frissonna et ondula des hanches pour signifier à son amant qu'il était tant d'accéléré, ce que ne ce priva pas de faire Nikola.

Les mouvements de hanches étaient rapides et profond et procuré mille sensation de pure bonheur au couple d'amants. Aucun des deux ne pouvait plus contrôler leurs gémissements, leurs corps étaient en fusion et en harmonie totale, ils ne former plus qu'une seule et même entité unie ce soir et pour l'éternité.

Après de longues minutes ils ce libérèrent en même temps dans de long gémissements et roulèrent sur le côté.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux couvert de sueurs et épuisé.

Helen était allongée sur Nikola. Leurs pieds et leurs jambes étaient enroulé et leurs mains entrelacés.

Le vampire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amantes et dit :

Nikola : - Je suis comblé plus que je ne l'ai jamais était.

Helen : - Moi aussi.

Ils ce donnèrent un nouveau baiser passionnée

Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras chaud et rassurant l'un de l'autre…


End file.
